Aspettare
by isidoria.isi
Summary: Draco saves Harry from Ron and his cronies one night when they attack him. Draco and the Slytherins teach Harry about how things really are, and not the fairytale world Dumbledore creates. SLASH DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Wow….I'm back to writing, are you surprised? I am. To those of you who know me from before under a number of names, irithina luna, black ravenrose, and probably countless others, I was removed from fanfiction for a bazillionth time and finally got sick of it…but I realized that I miss you all, and I miss writing for myself. So I'm back! Some of my stories will just be reposted, but Mentior is getting a complete rewrite because it was retarded haha. So keep your eyes open lovelies! And I hope I will get all of you wonderful people back…thank you…and enjoy 

**Title:** Aspettare

**Author:** BlackRavenrose

**Warnings:** Twisted views, OOCness, Gryffindor-bashing, Slash, Death, Abuse

**Pairing:** Eventual Draco/Harry

**Summary:** Draco saves Harry from Ron and his cronies one night when they attack him. Draco and the Slytherins teach Harry about how things really are, and not the fairy-tale world Dumbledore creates. SLASH DMHP

**I.**

"You're such a disgusting worm, you don't deserve to fucking live you vile piece shit! But we'll take care of that…won't we boys?"

One would never expect that a best friend could turn so quickly on a friend…but it happened. It's happening right now you know, as Ronald Weasley and his dorm mates along with boys from the other houses beat the shit out of Harry Potter because he tricked him. Ronald had suspected that Harry was gay for a while, but got it him to admit it when he said that he would accept him if he was…that was a lie of course. If it wasn't I highly doubt that Ronald would have been the one to tell everyone that Harry was gay, and that they were going to destroy him and make him regret the decision.

But I suppose to have this story continue on past just a few paragraphs, someone would have to save Harry…we can't have a story about Harry's life if he is dead, now can we? We need a savior...and luckily Harry has one…no it isn't Hermione, or Neville, or another Weasley child…It isn't a teacher or a friend, it isn't family…it's the enemy.

_**Aspettare l'anima di essere strappata dal corpo**_

Draconis Malfoy was obviously a leader among his peers, he is the Pureblood poster boy, the epitome of what a Pureblood should be. Draconis is a rather kind boy once the doors are closed and contrary to popular belief, is not the total ice prince he appears to be. Slytherins are very curious creatures in themselves, and don't truly hate many.

The relationship between Harry Potter and Draconis Malfoy is a perfect example of this. They weren't truly enemies, more like rivals that had the potential to be the truest of friends…but things got off on a bad foot thanks to the medalling of Albus Dumbledore. He made sure to have the Weasleys befriend the orphan boy before he could meet a true Pureblood. But to understand why, we need to know what the difference between these people is.

If you were to just appear in the Wizarding world, I can assure you that at first look the Purebloods, true purebloods that is, would be the ones to be hated and the rest would be the ones to be loved. Purebloods serve under Lord Voldemort, who kills people. The rest serve under Albus Dumbledore, a savior to many.

Purebloods serve under Lord Voldemort, the man who tells things as they are and is trying to save magic from the plummeting horror it is following. He does what he must to save their blood, and does so openly.

The rest serve under Albus Dumbledore, the man who kills in secret with poison and attacking from behind. He does things to serve his own purposes and manipulates those around him.

Now that that is out of the way, maybe we can get back to the point of this rampant ramble.

Draconis never hated Harry, he was angered by him, and embarrassed by him, and ashamed of himself. When he had met the other little boy in the shop he acted as a pureblood should, against his better judgment. Then he was rejected when he asked for friendship. Draconis was ashamed of himself for being cruel to the small boy.

He admired the soft, gentle ways of the shy boy…and regretted his first impression until this day.

_**È aspettare la liberazione e la redenzione**_

On this day Draconis came across the horror we were first introduced to before. He came across a circle beating on a boy who was lost in a flashback, completely silent, wishing for death. He came across it and lost control…

"Libere la peste negra a estas almas sin valor!" Draconis shrieked with his arms outstretched, wand no-where to be seen.

Sadly, in Draconis' and mine come to think of it's, opinion…wizards were immune to death from the Black Plague…but on the bright side, they were all covered in red spots that were turning black…

Draconis scooped Harry up into his arms and ran, not stopping to consider how light the boy was…

The spell Draco uses is called the Peste Negra, it is Spanish, many of the most deadly and violent curses come from Spain. It means "release the black death unto these worthless souls" and is used on muggles, as wizards have an immunity to it. But the spell is legal, and can only be cast by wandless magic, as the ancient wizards who created the spells didn't believe in wands, as they inhibit talent.

The poem lines say, "To wait for the soul to be ripped from the body" and "Is to be waiting for release and redemption" if you are curious, its from an original poem of mine and the lines are in Italian.

I apologize to anyone who speaks either language; I don't and used a translator. I don't know where this is going, post ideas in your review...reviews get a story! And all suggestions shall be taken into consideration, because really...this is as far as it goes in my head XD


	2. Chapter 2

Omg! Thanks everyone! I never expected such a wonderful response to my reposting! YOU HAVE BEGUN TO RESTORE MY FAITH! I love you all...here is the next chapter, and I am posting another story today as well, and I might post a third, but we shall see, yeah:) so...on with the tale!

**Title:** Aspettare

**Author:** BlackRavenrose

**Warnings:** Twisted views, OOCness, Gryffindor-bashing, Slash, Death, Abuse

**Pairing:** Eventual Draco/Harry

**Summary:** Draco saves Harry from Ron and his cronies one night when they attack him. Draco and the Slytherins teach Harry about how things really are, and not the fairy-tale world Dumbledore creates. SLASH DMHP

**II.**

He carried him, cradling the broken boy to his chest all the way down to the dungeons. The wall opened for him as he came near, which was a good thing as Draco was loosing his grip on the boy. Nodding to Blaise Zabini, who just stared in shock, as Draco brushed past, the poor boy had almost been knocked over…and was regretting his decision to find food to quell his hunger.

Once Blaise Zabini got a glimpse of the messy hair upon the comatose boy he shut the portrait and caught up with Draconis as they entered their shared dorm room. Draconis placed Harry on his bed and then shut and locked the door after Blaise with a wave of his wand.

"Blaise, I need your help. You know way more healing spells then I do…fix him!"

The boy couldn't argue with that logic, after all the injuries that he had to heal Draconis of after his fights with the weasel…it was no wonder he knew some spells. Blaise went to his trunk and opened up the lock, pulling out a small, sleek black case. He placed it on Draconis' bed and unfolded it to reveal hundreds of tiny vials, some no bigger then your thumb, all filled with potions and powders, many to be mixed with a special solution to dilute them.

"What attacked him?"

"Not what…who. Weasel, Thomas, Longbottom surprisingly, Boot and a bunch of others from the different houses."

"Ah, good thing those Gryffindors are to stupid to change up their attacks. I can give him the standard healing mix I give you and then fix any other problems that occurred."

"Thank the gods you know what you're doing Blaise…I know I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Of course you would…you'd also be lost somewhere probably to, especially if it was a hall of mirrors…"

Draco didn't even notice the insult he was so wrapped up in making sure Harry was comfortable. He sat on the bed beside him and stroked his hair, holding his hand gently.

Harry groaned and shifted once the potions started to take effect.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked.

-

_**Ma l'attesa farà no buono, per la redenzione è a lontano andato**_

-

"I'm sorry!" Draco blurted out, as soon as Harry regained full consciousness.

"What?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"I'm sorry…when we met on the train, in first year, I was a bastard…I ruined any chance we purebloods had of showing you why we are the way we are, I ruined your opinion of us."

"What? Malfoy…that was like, six years ago, it was my fault anyways. I should have listened to you, and not Ron."

"What?"

"Why are you all just saying what?" Blaise asked, trying to stop the very annoying echo that had appeared in the room. Draco and Harry just stared at him.

"Draco kiss Harry, Harry enjoy it. You **both** want it and maybe you will shut up!" They both blushed.

Blaise gave a yell of anger and pulled his wand back out.

"Draco kiss him now or I am **gluing the two of you together at the lips**."

Draco paled instantly, Blaise had done just that to Pansy and Theodore last week…it was not, pretty getting them unstuck. He placed a hand on Harry's cheek gently and turned the other boy's face towards his…moving closer, slowly pulling them together.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut once he realized Harry had closed his…

-

A/N: If you wonderful reviewers hadn't reviewed so much, I would have stopped it there nodnod lucky for you, you reviewed!

Draco pulled Harry right to them at pressed their lips together, relaxing once he was finally near that beautiful boy. The kiss started as just a chaste press of lips, but continued on when Draco ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip begging entrance. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck and plunged his tongue deep into the other's waiting mouth, surprising Draco into opening his eyes. But he closed them again and kissed Harry with the same passion that the other boy was expressing to him.

All through this Blaise was staring in shock…he had just been bluffing and had no idea things would escalate this far…no idea at all.

"Okay…well I wasn't actually _serious_ you know…" Blaise looked on with this confused horror, the one you get when you just can't look away. He turned bright red when Draco's hands began to wander…

SQUACK!

A screech and a thump was heard, then silence.

Enter Pansy Parkinson…

"Draco why are you on the floor?" Draco just slowly…turned…red.

"Potter is in the bed, why aren't you? You seemed quite friendly, don't let me interrupt! It was rather…enlightening that is for certain…" she got this dazed look on her face as she remembered what she had walked in on.

"Err…why are we all in my bedroom now?"

"Not everyone!" A voice just yelled from the hall, a few more people flooded into the room, shoving Pansy in further and causing Draco to scramble back in fear of being trampled. Harry was kind of dazed, he was still a bit out of it from the kiss, sure…he had shoved his tongue down Draco's throat first, but the reaction was not expected…pleasant, but unexpected.

"So…you wouldn't leave us out of the party now would you?" Theodore Nott had brought Crabbe and Goyle with him, and Millicent, Tracey and Daphne behind them.

"Well now it's just crowded, no longer a party but a bloody mob." Draco said with a roll of his eyes, picking himself up off the ground and standing in front of Harry in the bed, who had now woken up from his little trance and was looking rather terrified. Harry clung to the taller boy and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You lot are rather intimidating." Pansy observed as she noticed the trembling boy on the bed.

"Stop trying to scare him Nott!" Blaise said angrily, "You will aggravate his injuries! I may have given him the potions to heal them, but it will be a few more minuets before they are released into his blood stream."

"Sorry Healer Zabini…" Theo sarcastically replied.

"So I see we finally have Potter in our world…shall we show him what it's really about?" Tracey said…her voice laced with malice, but poor Harry didn't know she always talked this way…

A/N: Okey the chapter is really done now! smiles thank you all for reviewing, hopefully this will be a popular story…I don't know why as I'm just puttering my way along. So please…PLEASE offer any ideas you might have lurking in those far corners of your brain if you want more of this story, cause I really have no idea what is gunna happen next…

And that poem line means "But waiting will do no good, for redemption is to far gone"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Aspettare

**Author:** BlackRavenrose

**Warnings:** Twisted views, OOCness, Gryffindor-bashing, Slash, Death, Abuse…maybe Oo who knows?

**Pairing:** Eventual Draco/Harry

**Summary:** Draco saves Harry from Ron and his cronies one night when they attack him. Draco and the Slytherins teach Harry about how things really are, and not the fairy-tale world Dumbledore creates. SLASH DMHP

A/N: Hehe who gets to respond to reviews? THAT WOULD BE ME.

Reviews for chapter two!

**Lita-2003** – I thought that was pretty cute myself Oo

**Georgia** – thank you!

**Kitkat82** – thank you as well, I had no idea the way I portrayed Dumbledore would be so well liked Oo

**Princess Pearliest** – aww thank you! I feel the same way, I don't like Ron very much most of the time but I love Draco!

**Karenelaine – **you gave me my longest review for that chapter Hopefully your questions are explained a bit in this chapter, I like to think there are A LOT more wizarding families then the ones mentioned…and that wizarding blood isn't affected by incestuous relationships XD

**Volume** – thank you! You are the first person to ever tell me that a poem enhances my story! Sadly there isn't one in this chapter Oo

Thanks also to **PirateGrl, ElvenGoddess696, IamWednesday13, Sierra Potter-Malfoy, HecateDeMort **and **Angelcity **and everyone who reviewed chapter one. Your support is much appreciated, hopefully you will all let me know about the question at the end of the chapter, and review again!

(This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Laura…who I just let read my writing last night and she loves it very much, and lita-2003 for reviewing both chapters!)

**III.**

Harry stayed the night with Draco and the Slytherins, the beds in the Slytherin's dorms were king sized and the rooms were much, much larger then the Gryffindor's. Nothing actually happened that night. Draco rambled on about how they could do that in the morning and how bloody tired he was. So he kicked everyone but Harry and Blaise out before Blaise reminded him that they in fact, shared the room with most of the people he had just kicked out.

Blaise lent Harry a set of black silk pajamas, Draco offered but the boy was a good bit bigger then Harry, and Blaise was nearer to his size, but Harry was definitely the smallest. Theo was by far the tallest, of the group and Crabbe and Goyle...well you know Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco allowed Harry to wear Blaise' pajamas, but pulled the small boy into his own bed for the night. Climbing in behind him and closing the curtains, Draco said goodnight.

Inside the now closed bed, Draco lit the candle in the nitch on the wall.

"I'm sorry they just barged in like that…I mean sure, some of them LIVE here but that doesn't give them the right to just walk in as they please." Draco rambled on for a little while longer while fluffing his pillows and moving the covers out of the way while Harry just watched, amused. He giggled a little bit and then crawled forwards, finally kissing Draco to get him to stop his complaining.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry back, pushing the small boy down onto the bed under him. Snuggling up to the younger boy's side now, pulling away from the kiss Harry curled into Draco, with his arms still around the bigger boy. Burying his face in the green silk that covered Draco's chest he sighed.

"Night Draco…" and as they drifted off Draco replied in kind.

"Night love…"

The next morning, Blaise flung the curtains open and allowed Pansy to jump on Draco.

"Drackie-poo! It's morning time; get that pretty arse of yours out of bed! It takes to forever to get ready to even leave your room and we have plans for today!"

Draco groaned and kicked Pansy. Harry smiled as he woke up.

"Morning Pansy."

"Morning Lover!" she said cheerfully and Draco shot up as if someone had poured cold water on his head.

"Get out you disgustingly cheerful wench. Now! It's to bloody early in the morning to deal with you." He said coldly, pointing and pulling Harry closer to him. Harry just rolled his eyes and snuggled into the warm body.

"Oh dear," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Drakie-poo, no one wants your lover-boy. Well…sort of but they want the two of you out of bed and ready for the day! They don't want to do illicit things to him in the middle of the night like you." Draco sighed and tossed the covers out of the way.

The boys showered and Harry borrowed more clothes from Blaise, Draco made a mental note to take Harry shopping in Hogsmeade as soon as possible.

Everyone was sitting in the empty common room, drinking tea and eating some breakfast they had the house elves bring. Everyone else was at breakfast and would be for a good while yet.

"So…it is time to educate you Potter," Theodore began. "But the hardest thing is deciding where to begin."

"Alright, what if I ask…and one of you answers?"

"That might work." Pansy said with a nod.

"Okay…why do you all hate muggleborns and half bloods so much?"

"The answer to that falls best to me," Blaise said. "It has to do with our genetics. Originally Muggles and Wizards where one people. Everyone could do magic, and there wasn't fighting. This was along time ago, before and modern, or ancient civilization was even a possibility. It was a stage of the ice age that began it I suppose; humans had lived for thousands of year in between the stages, having evolved to what they are today generally. But the next stage of the ice age came, and some groups of people lost their ability to perform magic as parts of their brains shut down. Most groups lost at least some abilities, like the ability to move things with their minds, the ability to see the future, and so forth. The groups that lost everything were muggles. But this happened over generations in different parts of the world."

"It goes on and on, and is rather boring so I'll just skip ahead to now. The reason why we are against muggleborns and half bloods is because they weaken our blood. More and more squibs are being born…and before long we will be extinct. Muggleborns open our societies to the muggle world, endangering us all. Some rather important muggle political figures are muggleborn…and if they told the world about us, another event like the years of witch burning will occur again. That was the end of our two races mixing. But they would hunt us down and persecute us."

"We hate them because they live in both worlds…it might be different if they had to choose, our world or their own. And if they chose their own to have their magic striped from them and their minds erased of their time with us…but the muggleborns in our own parliament speak out against that. You don't see us with lives in the muggle world, do you? Sure…we venture out there occasionally, but to them we don't actually exist." Blaise finished his explanation, during which the other Slytherins had been nodding in agreement.

"They dilute our blood, and pose the threat of outing us to the muggle world…generally they aren't very strong magically. Purebloods are just that…pure blooded, our magic is more concentrated and easier for us to access because we are adapted to the use of it, we were born from it and feed off it while in the womb. Muggleborns…don't. Their body doesn't develop the channels that can carry the magic and twist it to do what it is commanded to." Draco added, they were all trying to get Harry to understand why things were the way they were.

"That makes a lot of sense…for muggleborns, but half bloods?"

"They are worse for outing us to the muggle world…because they literally have a foot in each world, or one parents. They are half pure, but half muggle and with them our bloody is still diluted, but more slowly…people care less if you are half blood or muggleborn so they are more dangerous because we aren't as wary of them, and more often then not they fully immerse themselves in the wizarding world, becoming one of us. They still kill us off though."

"Oh…" Harry looked down ashamed. "I'm a half blood…I'm sorry…"

The Slytherins laughed.

"No your not…" Pansy said.

"Yes I am, I would be wouldn't I? My mother is muggleborn, so she would still have muggle blood and my father is a pureblood."

Draco and Blaise shared a look and everyone stopped laughing.

"You're serious aren't you…you don't actually know…"

"Know what?"

"Harry, you mother caries two of the purest blood lines there are…Your grandmother on your mother's side is Divinity Lefay. A direct decendant of merlin, and your grandfather is Pythan Slytherin."

Harry just started at them.

"Then why does my mother have muggle relatives?"

"She doesn't, well Rose Evans and her husband David Evans adopted her."

"Why did her real parents abandon her?"

"They didn't…she was kidnapped by her nurse, who sold her. They never found Lily or the nurse until Lily came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't let Divinity and Pythan tell her that she was really Raithial Divinity Slytherin, heir to the blood of both the Slytherin line and the Lefay line."

"Dumbledore? Why does it always come back to that old man." Harry shook his head in disgust. He sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said. "Lets change the subject. Why does Voldemort kill people? I understand now that he is trying to preserve the blood lines…but what does that have to do with killing people?"

"Voldemort kills people because he is insane. He is a halfblood, with more muggle blood then wizarding…his mother was from a very weak and heavily diluted wizarding family. His body couldn't handle the amount of power he was trying to use through spells and enhancing potions and stuff, he was addicted to them. Anyways, it changed him…those potions have some pretty gross side effects. He used some real dark magic to steal the magic of some powerful wizards in his first rise to power, one of them was a cousin of the Slytherin line."

"Oh…"

"We don't support him Harry," Draco said quietly. "We agree with the ideals that the whole war started over, but not with the methods used to take care of them."

Harry smiled.

"I think that is enough learning for a Saturday! It's a Hogsmeade weekend, lets go get Harry some proper clothing." Pansy smiled brightly and stood, walking towards the girl's dorm.

Everyone stood and went quickly to their dorms to grab cloaks and other more weather appropriate gear, along with their money bags.

A/N: Hey all! Sorry I was so long in updating…I was on vacation and computer less Oo its quarter after 10 at night and I just finished writing this chapter for those of you that read my other stories, I should have some updates up soon…but I had some written of a few stories, and I can't find it! So I guess I'll have to re-write it OO those should come sometime this weekend…ah well. Happy reading! And please review!

Btw, think about the magic-bosting potions along the lines of steroids…and all that stuff about the ice age is generally made up, I don't remember when we came into existence but just go with the flow XD Did you know, scientists think we are between the fourth and fifth stages of the ice age? O

To get the next chapter of the story…you need to tell me whether you think Harry should become a Slytherin or not. I see the Gryffindors going to Dumbledore requesting that Harry be removed from their house. Then he can be resorted, or claimed by the Slytherins. If you don't tell me which, you don't get a new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Aspettare

**Author:** BlackRavenrose

**Warnings:** Twisted views, OOCness, Gryffindor-bashing, Slash, Death, Abuse…maybe Oo who knows?

**Pairing:** Eventual Draco/Harry

**Summary:** Draco saves Harry from Ron and his cronies one night when they attack him. Draco and the Slytherins teach Harry about how things really are, and not the fairy-tale world Dumbledore creates. SLASH DMHP

**A/N:** I just wrote you a chapter O

**IV.**

With Pansy leading the way cheerfully, the rather largish group of Slytherins and Harry headed out of the dungeons and through the entrance hall to the outside were they began the rather long walk to the village, having missed the early carriages there.

Their hopes from an uneventful walk were broken when Ron stalked up behind them, he had his whole group with him, including a fearful, broken looking Hermione who wouldn't meet their eyes.

He stood in front of them blocking their way and sneered.

"What do you want weasel?"

"I see you have the whore with you." He growled out ignoring the question, nodding to Harry.

The small boy was drawn against Draco's side protectively.

"Oh look…the ferret found something to play with."

"Pan!" someone shouted from behind both groups. Ginny Weasley came running over, skipping into view. She went right up to the Slytherin girl and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you since like…Wednesday! What have you been up to?" she linked arms with the girl and pulled them right through the group of Gryffindors.

Keeping up a steady pace she chatted mindless with the Slytherin.

"We could have taken them you know." Pansy said in an amused voice.

"But not without bloodshed I'll bet." Ginny grinned. "And as much as I wish that would happen, I don't want you all stuck in detention."

"That was a nice save there, you had them shocked…they just parted ways."

"Stupid Gryffindors!" she laughed. Harry stared in shock at the red headed girl.

"Ginny?"

"Hello Harry!"

"I…I didn't know you were so friendly with the Slytherins…"

"Err, yeah," she blushed. "After…all that with the diary in first year they took me under their wing I suppose. It changed me, you know? Being possessed by the dark lord? He left some shit behind too…like traits I guess. Oh not like you," she aid when she say his face. "But like…stealth wooooo! And cunning ha!" Pansy smacked her upside the head.

"We take offence to that remark!"

"So he gave you some Slytherin traits…"

"It would seem that way!" she went over and hugged him, pulling him away from Draco.

"I'm glad you're okay…"she whispered in his ear. "After they got back from the hospital wing they came to the common room and began bragging about it."

"The hospital wing?" Harry asked, confused.

"That would have been me." Draco said as he pulled Harry back to him. "After I found you…I cursed them…ha you should have seen the looks on their faces, they were scared shitless!"

"What did you do to them?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist comfortably and looking up at him.

""I used Peste Negra…"

"Ouch." Harry flinched. "I didn't know you could cast spells like that…"

"Yep…that actually wasn't one of the things my father taught me, we taught ourselves that one. You aren't the only one with a secret club." He grinned.

"Ha...you rated us out!" He said, as they neared the village.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And what would have happened if I didn't? My image as a git would have been ruined!" they all laughed as they walked into the village and the throngs of students.

"Was there something any of the rest of you needed? Or are you just here because we are…"

Greg and Vince went off to Honeydukes, and Theodore slinked off to Zonko's. Millicent and Tracy wandered off to the book store. Daphne followed Millie and Tracy.

"Well! That certainly depleted our numbers…" Only Ginny, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were left with Harry.

"Oh well! Let's shop!" Draco grinned and pulled Harry into the robes store.

"Madam Malkins?"

A short but very slim woman came walking out of the back room. She was wearing a gauzy sweeping violet dress and a scarf around her hair. She had a large number of other scarves around her person in a rainbow of colours, and chains with huge pendants around her neck. The dominant feature on her face was obviously the huge pink horn rimmed glasses.

"Draco! My dear! You brought friends!" she said, with a heavy French accent.

Draco went over and hugged her, allowing her to air kiss his cheeks.

"This is Madam Malkin Harry, her sister runs her shop in Diagon Alley…they own the two of them together."

The small woman clapped her hands together excitedly.

"What are you children here for today then?"

"We came to get Harry new robes."

"Ah! Wonderful! Come right this way my dear…" she bustled off back through the curtain to the other room. Her ring covered hand popped back out.

"Come along!" she said from somewhere beyond the curtain.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they went through the curtain, while everyone else looked through the racks of pre-made clothing, and the samples of fabrics hanging.

Through the door was a largish room that had a stool on a platform in the middle, surrounded by mirrors.

"Up you go!" she said cheerfully as from somewhere in her hair she pulled out a gold tape measure.

Giving it a snap she let it do its work, it reminded Harry of the one from Mr. Ollivander's wand shop.

In less then a minuet it was finished and snapped back into her hand, reading the scrap of a scroll that popped up in front of her with a poof she bustled off into a back room.

Harry stayed on his stool and Draco lent against one of the mirrors on the wall, lost in thought. Suddenly he stood up straight.

"I'll be right back." Without waiting for an answer he left through the doorway they came through.

He went out into the rest of the shop and pulled Pansy and Blaise over to talk with them.

Ginny watched as they seemed to be discussing something rather serious. Lots of arm waving and angry motions were made. She knew hey were done when all three hugged and Draco near ran back through the curtain.

Draco laughed when he saw what was going on while he left.

Madam Malkin was trying to get Harry to see what a bolt of red velvet would look like on him, for a cloak she said. It matched his house colour…

"Madam Malkin, might we have a moment alone?" he pulled the bolt of red fabric off of Harry's head and passed it back to the woman.

"Could you have a full set of school robes started? The same cut and style as mine please. As well as the same material."

"Of course Draco…" she went back into the far room and left the two of them alone.

"Err…Harry, umm…" Draco looked down at his toe, which it appeared, that he was trying to bury in the thick carpet.

"We, the Slytherins I mean, wanted to offer you something, well the opportunity, choice of something anyways…"

"What is it Draco?"

"There is an old rule in the school, that if three students want to change houses then there can be a re-sorting. Well, there are other rules to like one student from each house has to agree with the decision and that once you are resorted that is the end of it…and you have to accept the decision…but we were wondering if you might umm want to try and switch houses?" Draco asked hopefully, looking up through his hair and the other boy. Harry was speechless and just stood there with his mouth open.

"Draco…I….I don't know what to say…" Then Harry launched himself off the stool and into Draco's arms.

"Of course! I never thought I would be able to do something like that! gods no one has ever wanted me before…" he was almost crying as Draco held him tightly…

"But what about the other two students?" he asked confused.

"Well…I know Ginny wanted to join us as well…and I wouldn't be surprised if Granger was sick of the way Ron keeps a leash on her, she never really seemed Gryffindor material unless she was hitting someone…I dunno I'm sure we could find someone…"

Harry pulled Draco's head down to his and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you…"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to **ComplicatedDarknesS0103** for being wicked cool... enjoy dearies!

**Title:** Aspettare

**Author:** BlackRavenrose

**Warnings:** Twisted views, OOCness, Gryffindor-bashing, Slash, Death, Abuse…maybe Oo who knows?

**Pairing:** Eventual Draco/Harry

**Summary:** Draco saves Harry from Ron and his cronies one night when they attack him. Draco and the Slytherins teach Harry about how things really are, and not the fairy-tale world Dumbledore creates. SLASH DMHP

**A/N:** This story is most popular. New chapter for you! Please review The resorting!

**V.**

The next day brought the beginning of many plans for the Slytherin students. Pansy approached Ginny about becoming a Slytherin, and Theo was enjoying himself spying on the Gryffindors, observing the interactions between Hermione and Ron. There was one time, when Ron raised a hand to strike his girlfriend, that the decision was final. They needed to get Hermione alone and talk to her.

It was Vince's idea that they would start a fight with Ron, when he was alone, and then all get a detention, himself, Ron and Greg. This would leave Hermione free, she spent time in the library every evening. There was a gap between when she got there and when Ron headed there to make sure she was alone. Once they got Ron out of the picture someone would have the chance to talk to Hermione.

But sadly, Harry had to get through a whole day of classes with the Gryffindors before they could attempt this plan. Monday came quickly, and dressed in his new school robes, complete with the new-student grey hood and tie, he went down to breakfast.

Ginny was also wearing the grey robes, this was a statement to show that they were planning to switch houses. This wasn't well accepted that morning. Ginny and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table until the teachers came to breakfast. By this point there was a whisper through the hall, which had filled now.

"Harry, we should go up now…" Ginny whispered to the dark haired boy. Harry sighed an stood, shaking. Ginny stood right behind him and they clasped hands for support.

Draco nodded to Harry with a smile from his table. Harry smiled back tentatively, and they began the walk up to the head table.

"I, Harry James Potter, do request of the Sorting Hat a resorting." He said, his voice not following with his broken demeanor.

"I, Ginerva Marigold Weasley, do request of the Sorting Hat a resorting as well."

The teachers were flustered for a moment, before Dumbledore stood.

"And who shall be your third to request?" they looked at one another in sadness.

"Well Prof-"

"I, Hermione Jessica Granger, do request of the Sorting Hat a resorting as the third." Hermione stood as she spoke up loudly, cutting the professor off.

The Slytherins as well as the two at the front stared at Hermione in shock, they had no need to execute their plan…Hermione had joined in without their intervention.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing? You can not switch houses…I…I forbid it!" Ron yelled standing as well.

Hermione took a step back in fear but she stood her ground after that, fists clenched.

"You do not own me Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes…I…Do! You are my girlfriend, my property…but you already know that. What happened the last time someone tried to steal my property?"

"Mr. Weasley! That is enough. You will see my in my office immediately after breakfast, is that clear?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out clearing over the large room.

Ron sat down defeated.

"You still need someone from each house to second this request…" Dumbledore pointed out, trying to find a way to keep things the way they were.

"I, Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin House bare witness to this request and on behalf of my house, I give this motion our permission." Draco stood and said clearly, with a smile on his face, looking lovingly into Harry's eyes.

"I, Terry Boot of the Ravenclaw House bare witness to this request and on behalf of my house, I give this motion our permission." Terry stood and smiled triumphantly.

"I, Justin Flinch-Fetch of the Hufflepuff House bare witness to this request and on behalf of my house, I give this motion our permission." Justin stood also, smugly looking down on Ron and the other Gryffindors.

"I, Alicia ….of the Gryffindor House bare witness to this request and on behalf of my house, I give this motion our permission." Alicia stood and glared at the younger members of her house.

"Well…then…Harry, Ginny, Hermione…you realize that once you are resorted the decision is final, and no matter what house you are placed in you must stay there…even if it is Gryffindor again…"

"Yes Headmaster. We do." They nodded.

The old man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Would all those baring witness please approach the House Table." The four students came up quickly.

"Have any of you been forced into this decision?" he asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Would you be willing to attest to that under Veritasirum?"

"Yes sir." Justin said, speaking for all four.

"Professor Snape?" the bat like man pulled a tiny clear vial out from his robes, followed by one filled with a black liquid.

Pouring one drop into the empty goblet in front of him, he filled it with water on top of the potion.

Passing it to Dumbledore, he handed it to Alicia first. She took a sip and then passed it onto the rest of the witnesses.

One by one they drank.

"Alicia …do you bare witness to this of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Justin Flinch-Fetchy do you-"

"Hey Ferret! Are you a queer?" Dean yelled out from his place beside Ron.

"Yes." Draco said, though he could not control it.

"Do you want to fuck the golden boy into the mattress you bloody pillow biter?"

Draco's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. He looked pleadingly at Harry and Snape, who fumbled with his own goblet and the black potion. He poured a drop in and shoved it into Draco's hands.

He gratefully took a sip before the words left his mouth…thus giving himself control of his body back.

"Mr. Thomas! You will be seeing me in just a moment. Along with Mr. Weasley. You have interrupted a very special ceremony. Be silent!" this was Professor Dumbledore reprimanding them this time, instead of their head of house. He turned back to the witnesses.

"Justin Flinch-Fetch do you bare witness to this of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Terry Boot do you bare witness to this of your own free will?"

"Yes."

"Draco Malfoy do you bare witness to this of your own free will?"

Draco took a sip from the Viritasirum laced goblet and the question was asked a second time.

"Yes, I do."

They all drank from the goblet with the antidote quickly.

"Does anyone wish to back out of this while they still have the chance?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"No sir." The three echoed.

Professor Sinistra came forward with the sorting hat, which she had collected from the head master's office in the beginning of the ceremony.

Ginny took the hat first, and placed it on her head.

Her grey robes changed green and the hat quickly yelled out Slytherin as it's decision.

Hermione went next, her robes turned grey as she placed the hat upon her head.

It took the hat a while, but eventually it made it's decision.

"Slytherin!" her robes turned green. She ran to Ginny who held her as she cried.

It was now Harry's turn, and the hall watched with baited breath as he placed the hat on his head. It took the hat not seconds more then it took to decide Ginny's new home, to yell out it's decision.

"Slytherin!"

Harry laughed and ran into Draco's arms, nearly in tears. Draco held him close and hugged him, joyful as well.

"Well!…that was…unexpected for sure…: Dumbledore racked his brain for a way to make the ceremony void, but there was no way…he had lost three of his students to the other side…

Classes were canceled for the day, as most of the school was in shock and they knew that it would be better then having a large number of students skip class.

In the Slytherin common room, the sixth year students, along with the new additions were sitting quietly.

Draco still had his arms around Harry and was holding him tightly, not willing to let him go.

"We did it…and we didn't even need to convince you Hermione!"

She laughed lightly.

"I…I guess I finally found a way to escape Ron, I wasn't expecting to be placed in the Slytherin house...that's for sure. But the hat thought I would be best protected here, it said something about him trying to attack me again after this…Ron is, well Ron has a temper for one…" she looked at her twisting hands in her lap.

"Did he ever hit you Mione?" Harry asked, angry at the fact that his ex-best friend could do such a thing.

"Err…" she blushed.

"Hermione, if he ever hurt you…you need medical attention! You should press charges against him!"

"No!" Hermione protested after her shock.

"No…no one can know, and I won't go see Madam Pomphrey…"

They were all silent for a moment.

"Will you let me heal you?" Blaise asked. "I know just as much, or more then Madam Pomphrey. I had to learn….I'm our healer to fall back on, we needed someone who knew the details just incase a plan backfired."

"A plan?" Ginny asked confused.

"Yes, a plan to take out the Dark Lord."

"Ah…" she nodded. "he is so much different then when he was sixteen."

Harry smiled sadly.

"Anyways, will you let me look?"

Hermione blushed and faltered.

"Hermione Jessica Granger, what did that Weasel do to you?" Harry asked angrily.

"I'll see Blaise. But I don't want to talk about it." She said just as angrily, nearly yelling.

"Thank you." Harry hugged her, standing and pulling out of Draco's arms. The blond pouted and Hermione chuckled when she saw him sad because Harry had left.

"Your blondie misses you…" she pointed out amusedly. Harry turned and smiled when he saw the pouting Draco. He pulled away from Hermione and bounded back over, sitting in his lap this time. He flung his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco smiled now and pulled Harry close.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Last update until someone who shall remain nameless to protect their safety updates **Rose Madder **haha...

**Title:** Aspettare

**Author:** BlackRavenrose

**Warnings:** Twisted views, OOCness, Gryffindor-bashing, Slash, Death, Abuse…maybe Oo who knows?

**Pairing:** Eventual Draco/Harry

**Summary:** Draco saves Harry from Ron and his cronies one night when they attack him. Draco and the Slytherins teach Harry about how things really are, and not the fairy-tale world Dumbledore creates. SLASH DMHP

**A/N:** P

**VI.**

Things were hostile the next day in classes. The Gryffindors felt betrayed and Ron was just stirring up even more trouble then that which stirred it's self up.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were under constant surveillance by the Slytherins. They protected their own and did not want any casualties on the first day. The rest of the Slytherin house was excited about their new housemates. Ginny had spent a lot of time down there over the years and Harry was getting to be a constant, never did you see Draco without Harry nearby. Draco was protective of his small boyfriend and wouldn't let him get hurt by anyone, whether it was a Gryffindor or an angry Slytherin.

Ron was up in the Gryffindor common room rallying up the Gryffindors. He went on about how those evil Slytherins had brainwashed Hermione and how Harry was obviously working for the Dark Lord now. Then he went on to say that his sister was possessed at one time by Tom Riddle, and she was just as bad. He blathered on about all the things that had happened over the years, how Harry would never let anyone go with him when he finally faced Voldemort…but would come back alive every time. No one survived the Dark Lord unless they were working with him.

The sad thing was, everyone believed him. And it wasn't just because of the fear tactics. Ron's lies made sense to someone who didn't know the truth or know Harry very well. The small boy generally kept to himself.

This began the plan to storm the Slytherin house…and to hell with hurting them Ron said, you had to completely wipe out the scum before they could hurt them first.

Over in the Slytherin commons planning of another type was taking place. As a group they had decided that the sooner Lord Voldemort was out of the picture the better.

Harry said he had tried to use magic to kill him plenty of times...and it never lasted long if it did work. He explained the bond between them and their wands before falling silent. It was quite a problem, no one knew how to get rid of that monster.

"Harry, you said you've tried using magical ways to kill him…but what if we used muggle? I mean…he can come back if you AK him…but not if you cut his bloody head off…" Hermione said, frustrated.

"I know it would be harder to do…we would have to work together and…"

"Then bind and destroy his soul. But there are ancient rituals that can do that." Blaise cut in. "we've been studying ancient magic…and the time before Grindewald, the dark lord before him, they managed to bind his soul. If we can't find that spell then we can write our own. The magic we use nowadays is nothing like theirs. We would have to cast a circle and stuff…call upon the gods but if it would work…I'm willing to try it."

"Those are all good points…" Draco said.

"But the prophecy does say that Harry has to kill him. Would you be able to do it Harry? There is a difference between wanted to hurt a person and actually physically being able to do it. With magic you just want it…point and shoot. With the way we would have to do it you would need to physically be able to kill him.

"I know…" Harry said quietly. "He has ruined my life…I hate him…and, and I think I could do it. Especially if that would get rid of him once and for all."

"So we have an idea…all we need now is a plan…"

The decision-making went well into the night; they chose Halloween as the day to execute their plans. In memory of Harry's parents. They wanted it all over before Christmas so the wizarding world could celebrate without fear of finding a family member dead under the tree.

But sadly this left them with a very short time frame to work with. They had two weeks to either find, or create the spell. And get the weapon to kill the Dark Lord, and be ready to perform the spell. But they also had to put their affairs in order, just in case. But it was the plan to go in kill him, bind the spell and at the same time cast a spell on all those with the mark. Putting them into a deep sleep and apparating them all to the Shrieking Shack where they could take care of them.

The next topic to discuss was Dumbledore…while they didn't want to live under the tyranny of Voldemort, living under Dumbledore wouldn't be much better. He was slowly killing their race…someone would have to take command and discredit the old man. Unless they could find some other way to take him and his order out of the picture.

"I say we kill him along with Voldemort." Theo spat.

"Its one thing to kill the Dark Lord…and another entirely to get rid of Dumbledore." Pansy pointed out logically. "If we were to do it, we would have to make it look like an accident…or…or-" she grinned. "Or we let Voldemort do the job for us!"

"How though?" Hermione asked…considering the proposition.

"Well last time we found out that between Dumbledore and Voldemort, Dumbledore would win by a hair."

"So we have to weaken Dumbledore before he goes. We could poison him to slowly deplete his magical resources, and then trick him into coming to save Harry and have him bring the whole order. The death eaters would take out the key players for us and then Dumbledore would fall and Voldemort would be weakened I'm sure, then we could kill him, bind the soul and apparate the death eaters to the shrieking shack."

"Take them all out at once…it's brilliant!"

"Not only that…but we'd be free." They all smiled.

"Enough planning for tonight…we can start finding that spell tomorrow, or creating one. It would certainly be less conspicuous if we built it ourselves, but we don't know if it would work..."

"I'll sleep on it and we can figure it out tomorrow." Hermione said standing sleepily.

Everyone traded good nights and headed off to their beds.

**By the way...I SWEAR I'M NOT DONE THE STORY...I do not know who would suggest such a thing looks around suspiciously dives under desk goodday.**


End file.
